Pretty Crow
by thefirecrest
Summary: Eiji's thoughts on Moritaka when they first meet. One-Sided EijixMoritaka Rated for language and suggestive themes. (Please ignore my writing, I wasn't writing to the best of my abilities the day I wrote this...) Sort of a drabble.


Stepping into the Jump building's was pretty cool, I've been wanting to see it's office for a while now. But the editor keeps telling me to draw; As if I can't draw fast enough already. Whatever.

But I must admit, Jump's office was pretty extraordinary. Manga –every single one in Jump I've read- hung on the wall, posters, panels, and so much more. It was messy, but I liked it; kinda reminded me of my own room. Scattered on the tables were piles upon piles of names and papers, you could barely registered the organization. At first sight, I knew it was a Manga studio.

Of course as I walked into the office, I noticed and realized this in less then a second. Happiness filled me. Then my eyes landed on something else.

She was pretty; dark raven hair that was tinted blue. It reminded me of my character Crow, my heart swelled at the thought. The girl sat in front of what I presumed was an editor. So even girls write shonen mangas huh?

Her lips were succulent, pink like rose petals. Her eyes a glowing sapphire, and her skin was a cute peachy color. A single strand of hair stuck out from the back of her head. I felt my heart skip a beat, she was beautiful; like a real life crow.

Of course, I then noticed the boy sitting next to her; every time he looked at her he would have this look in his eye that I took a while to recognize. It was the same way I felt about the girl. At that moment I knew that sandy haired boy and I were rivals. It was like a real life manga, I was the hero and the girl was the poor commoner who was abducted by the evil villain.

I couldn't help it though when I realized I was already walking in the direction of the pretty crow and her captor. That's when I noticed the names that sat on the table in front of them. The style looked faintly familiar but the name of the authors caught my attention. Ashirogi Muto. The pen name of two boys who wrote "Money and Intelligence." I loved that manga; the authors were a year younger then me too!

Then it hit me as I glanced up at the two of them, the pretty crow and her captor where the authors. The sandy haired boy was one, and the pretty crow must've been the other _boy._

I knew I should've felt my heart falter at this; the girl I fell for at first sight was a boy. But I was strangely okay with the thought. After all he was a awfully pretty boy and I was a fan of his too. And based on the surprised look that was on his face he knew of my work too.

A lazy smile found itself onto my face as the four of us conversed, I gave them a few pointers and even the pretty crow said things back to me. His voice was music to my ears, it was like chocolate, silky and sweet. Then the damn editor interrupted, asking about those stupid names again.

I told him I had them and annoyingly, he had to ask where. I told him they were in my head, but that wasn't exactly true. Actually, the names where in front of me. The pretty crow was my new muse, I could draw all day staring into his deep sapphire eyes of his.

And this could be my chance, the pretty crow obviously held high respects for his partner who wrote the names. I'd show him that I was better, I'd win his respect.

As I drew, I put more work and effort then I usually did. The pretty crow stared at me in amazement. Those sea blue eyes sparkled for _me._ I felt giddy inside.

When I finished just a little over half and hour I handed them in and resumed my conversation with the pretty crow.

So he wanted to be my rival? That doesn't sound right… But I suppose it could be fun. After I win, I could also win his heart. He'll see then that he doesn't need that other boy; he can work with me and be my assistant. After all those assistance that the editor hired for me couldn't possibly match up to the pretty crow.

The object of my affection stared at me in determination, his petal pink lips opened to declare this. All I could think of was how it would be like to kiss them, or if his nipples were as pink and succulent.

Shameless thoughts filled my head at this, I felt my pants tightened. I would have to leave soon before I pounced on the pretty crow, and I couldn't do that. If I scared him he could use those crow wings of him to fly away.

I smiled happily as I waved goodbye; we were only friends for now. But we'll be something more in the future. That I was sure of.

THE END

Eh… I got bored. I've started to read bakuman, and I have this whole enemy/rival x main uke-ish character obsession. You can call it a fetish. Well whatever, it's not like I ship this pairing anyways.

PS: Please ignore whatever shows up bellow this. I can't seem to get rid of it.

Preferences

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences

Preferences

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences

Preferences

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


End file.
